


Два комплекта белья, изменившие жизнь Яку

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Humor, Pegging
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Пвп, в котором Яку травмирован больше, чем в одном смысле.





	Два комплекта белья, изменившие жизнь Яку

Мориске редко позволял себе заниматься самоедством. Он справедливо считал себя рациональным, ответственным, неглупым и трудолюбивым молодым человеком, гордостью родителей, терпеливым семпаем... 

– Яку-сан, вы так мило спортивные штаны сверху подворачиваете, прямо как девочки юбки, чтобы они покороче были.

Терпеливым, но справедливым семпаем. Иногда насилие – это единственный способ донести верную мысль, правда ведь?

***

Так вот, при всей положительности своего образа в собственных глазах, Мориске не пытался лишить себя такой неотъемлемой части человеческой натуры, как небольшие, малозначительные недостатки. Львиная доля этих недостатков прямо относилась к нежному возрасту Мориске, в котором не зазорно проявлять несколько повышенный интерес к различным интимным... штукам. Да. Штуки. Именно так Мориске и будет про себя называть свои совершенно естественные увлечения. Например, любовь к женскому нижнему белью. Нормальная штука. Оно красивое, будит мужские инстинкты, подчеркивает всякие привлекательные места. Все отлично.

Вот только почему Мориске в этом белье представлял не девушек, а себя, а?!

Мориске застонал и повернулся на другой бок. С того дня, как он получил травму во время матча с Нохеби, он был вынужден серьезно ограничить свою физическую активность. И у него было смутное ощущение, что вся нерастраченная энергия отправлялась исключительно на... штуки. Мориске во снах гладил свои обянутые капроном бедра. А проснувшись в холодном поту и липком белье, представлял себе, как ощущалось бы кончить не в хлопковые боксеры, а в шелковые трусики.

***

Что толкает мужчин на свершения? Мориске точно знал: смесь ужаса с отчаянием. Эта смесь его и привела ранним субботним утром к торговому центру, расположенному за две остановки метро от его дома. Бывал Мориске там редко, что дарило надежду остаться неузнанным. Честно говоря, Мориске уехал бы и на двадцать две остановки с тремя пересадками, но костыли сильно осложняли ему жизнь. То, что Мориске приехал прямо к открытию магазинов, также было стратегическим решением: он рассчитывал на то, что посетителей будет поменьше.

И, что удивительно, пока все шло по плану! Мориске сверился со схемой на входе и уверенно захромал по направлению магазина с нижним бельем.

Уверенности хватило ровно до входа, который, подобно стражам, оберегали два безголовых глянцево-черных манекена в алых бюстье и стрингах (левый) и белоснежной кружевной сорочке (и правый соответственно). Мориске был уверен, что эти два манекена в своих умеренно соблазнительных позах отпечатались у него на сетчатке и теперь будут сниться до конца дней. Причем не в эротических снах, а в натуральных кошмарах (данный факт, если честно, его радовал: он с трудом сам с собой примирился по поводу любви к неглиже; если бы он начал западать на манекены, это очень поколебало бы его самооценку).

Однако Мориске не просто так гордился своими морально-волевыми качествами. Он решительно зашел в магазин. Удача любит смелых: он скрылся за стойкой с латексными комбинезонами в полный рост, и ни один консультант его не заметил! Мориске перевел дух и огляделся.

Казалось бы, серфинг по сайтам с бельем должен был его морально подготовить к огромному ассортименту, но реальность все-таки превзошла его ожидания. Дома за компьютером он прикинул уже, что хочет. Мориске решил начать с классики: черный кружевной лифчик и трусики в комплект. Даже размер заранее дома определил! Но в магазине все оказалось сложнее: он упорно не мог найти лифчик с чашкой А на свой обхват груди, а вместо трусиков с закрытой попой он был буквально атакован висящими вокруг стрингами. В который раз пожалев, что заказывать белье на дом было слишком родителеопасно, Мориске, наконец, нашел трусики-слипы и начал неловко перебирать тоненькие вешалки в поисках своего размера. В ретроспективе, он должен был ожидать, что его везение так долго не продержится.

– Ой, у нас там кто-то... Какой-то мальчик? – приглушенный голос продавщицы у кассы с явным недоумением выделил последнее слово.

– Я посмотрю, – откликнулся второй голос.

Не надо смотреть. Мориске совершенно не представлял, на что тут смотреть. Ничего интересного. Восемнадцатилетний мужчина рассматривает штуки. Они же не будут просить документы? Он, конечно, может доказать, что не ребенок. Показать ученический билет с датой рождения. Да ни за что. Почему, почему он заранее об этом не подумал?! Волны паники накатывали на пустынный пляж его уверенности и самоуважения.

– Молодой человек, вы точно... Ой, Яку-сан, прошу прощения, вы такой маленький, что я подумала, тут какой-то мальчишка балуется! Ой, еще раз простите, Яку-сан! Сама! Яку-сама, вы же клиент, что же я? Добрый день, Яку-сама, могу я вам чем-то помочь?

Волны? Пляж? Цунами по сценарию Армагеддона тысячетонным молотом обрушивается на многомиллионный город. Гибнут люди, домашние животные, даже голуби. Небоскребы самоуважения рушатся. Уверенность затоплена. Слишком драматично? Ничего подобного. Мориске был уверен, что его фантазии даже близко не хватает на описание гаммы чувств, которую он испытывал в тот момент. Логичным решением проблемы был побег. Но на костылях он далеко бы не убежал, будем смотреть правде в глаза. Поэтому, собрав волю в кулак, он хрипло выдавил:

– Э-э-э, доброе утро, Хайба-сан.

Алиса в ответ улыбнулась ему так, словно Мориске ей только что подарил сто долларов.

***

Позже Мориске решил, что в тот момент сработал какой-то защитный механизм, который был призван защитить его от потери сознания на почве ужаса и унижения. Он бестрепетно ответил на вопросы о цвете, фасоне и размере интересующих его предметов гардероба, как-то сумев удержать в легких рвущийся наружу крик. Непостижимым образом черный кружевной комплект оказался в руках Алисы, и Мориске было вздохнул (поперхнулся) с (относительным) облегчением, когда Алиса задала тот самый вопрос, без которого, в той или иной вариации, не обходится ни один продавец:

– Яку-сама, а вы бы не хотели приобрести для своей девушки такое гипюровое боди? Цвет – изумруд, очень популярен в этом сезоне. Сзади – посмотрите, такой игривый вырез, но без пошлости, очень мило. И, кстати, чулки. Подошли бы те, что без подтяжек, на силиконовой ленте. 

Нет, Мориске не собирался покупать боди. Чулки – возможно, но не здесь. Но в том состоянии, в котором он в находился, Мориске представлял собой идеального покупателя: ошалевшего, безропотного, смущенного и на все согласного, только бы выпустили.

– Прекрасно, Яку-сама! А рост вашей девушки вы не подскажете?

И в порыве никому не нужной откровенности Мориске отрапортовал:

– Приблизительно моего роста.

Последовавшая пауза показалась Мориске самой длинной в его жизни. И, заглянув вперед, через тридцать лет он тоже так считал, а это уже о чем-то говорит! 

На лице Алисы искренняя задумчивость продавца, прикидывающего модель для девушки с плоской грудью... но широкой грудной клеткой... узкими бедрами... и вот такого вот росточка... Так вот, задумчивость эта сменилась удивлением, а затем и пониманием, а затем и совершенно новым взглядом, которому Мориске определения дать не мог.

– Хайба-сан. Я вас умоляю – только Льву не говорите, – обреченно пробормотал сникший Мориске.

– Ну что вы, Яку-сама! Вот только... Это боди не подойдет!!! Нет, по росту будет плохо! Тогда... Тогда сорочка! Вамммммшей девушке точно будет хорошо! Прекрасно садится на любую фигуру! Кремовый батист с нежно-голубым кружевом! Бантик на бюсте! В комплекте либо трусики... Нет! Вам, то есть, ей, не подойдут, они впереди узковаты... Шортики! В цвет! Впереди элегантно закрытые, сзади – фигурная прорезь в виде сердечка! Бантик! – истерические модуляции в голосе Алисы было уже сложно игнорировать даже оторопевшему Мориске. – И чулки! Яку-сама, пройдемте в примерочную, я вам все покажу!

Схватив Мориске за предплечье одной рукой, а другой прижав к высокой груди ворох белья, Алиса поволокла его в пустой коридорчик с примерочными. В панике Мориске пытался сопротивляться, но силы были неравны, и под удивленным взглядом стоящей за прилавком продавщицы он сшиб стойку с комбинациями, выронил один из своих костылей и был затащен в кабинку. Алиса захлопнула дверь, сползла по ней спиной так, что оказалась на одном уровне с Мориске, и нервно спросила:

– Яку-сан. Просто честно мне скажите: это Лев?

Мориске думал, что ситуация хуже стать по определению не может, но явно где-то просчитался. Потому что напротив него на полусогнутых ногах стояла прекрасная девушка и роняла слезы в кружевное белье, лепеча что-то на тему того, как ее брат ценит, уважает и любит такого замечательного семпая, что она не против всякого такого, но родители от Левочки откажутся, а она очень хочет племянников. Терять Мориске было уже абсолютно нечего, поэтому он закрыл лицо руками и сознался:

– Это просто мне. Безо всякого Льва. Просто я захотел попробовать, хренов извращенец. Я думал, куплю, никто и не узнает. А Лев мне вообще не нравится. И парни в целом – тоже не нравятся.

Позже Мориске не раз думал о том, что характеры брата и сестры Хайба ему очень напоминают мячик: вот, казалось бы, только что они с размаху впечатались в пол, ниже некуда – бац – и взлетели высоко, под самый потолок спортзала, шлепнулись обратно, поскакали туда-сюда в самом идиотском, блядь, непредсказуемом направлении, укатились куда-то и лежат, лыбятся, довольные. Бесят неимоверно.

Но это позже, а в тот момент у Мориске от сердца отлегло, когда он увидел, что Алиса больше не плачет, выпрямилась во весь свой внушительный рост и в задумчивости рассматривает стенку у него над головой.

Поскольку жизнь, похоже, Мориске ничему не учила, он слегка расслабился, а зря.

– Яку-сан, вам ведь, наверное, непросто покупать всякое такое. Ерунду всякую.

– Штуки.

– Да, их, – Алиса смотрела теперь ему прямо в глаза, задумчиво и оценивающе. Мориске молчал, ожидая продолжения.

– Яку-сан, вот мне тоже нравится разная... ерунда. Штуки. Может, мы бы с вами смогли скооперироваться?

Удивительно, но там где Лев уже словил бы заслуженный пинок, скооперированный с подзатыльником, Алиса без проблем смогла произвести обмен телефонными номерами, а также взять с Мориске обещание о встрече в этот же вечер.

Затем Алиса непринужденно сменила обращение "Яку-сан" на "Яку-сама", вытащила Мориске из примерочной, поставила на костыли, вынула из ослабевших пальцев наличные, всунула в руки пакеты с бельем и сдачу и проводила до жутких манекенов на входе.

Мориске не помнил, как добрался до дома.

***

К полудню субботы Мориске начало казаться, что его встреча с Алисой произошла века, эпохи назад. Причем, проведя две трети этой встречи в состоянии помрачения сознания, он не был уверен, что все происходило так, как он запомнил. Два раза он залезал под кровать, приоткрывал пакеты с манящими приобретениями, а потом в ужасе закрывал их и запихивал еще дальше под кровать. В 13:04 он получил от Алисы смс с адресом и припиской, что ее соседки по квартире не будет до понедельника. Потом Мориске ни с того ни с сего вспомнил Льва и чуть не разрыдался. Ему было невыносимо стыдно перед кохаем, хотя пока и непонятно, за что. Потом он вспомнил Куроо, и ощущения возникли приблизительно такие же. Странно, он же не сестру Куроо собирался трахнуть. Мориске попытался представить, что вечером у него свидание с Кенмой. Кенма в его голове посмотрел на Мориске с жалостью, отвернулся и ушел в закат, а Мориске так и остался стоять в кремовой сорочке, как дурак. Это стало последней каплей: Мориске схватил покупки в охапку, прикрыл их полотенцем от зорких родительских глаз и отправился в душ.

Стоя под струями воды, Мориске вдруг подумал, не торопится ли он с выводами. Вдруг Алиса звала его вовсе не трахаться, а, например, хочет разрешить ему спокойно примерить белье в обмен на дополнительные занятия со Львом. Да ну, бред какой. Он же на костылях. Зачем этой странной женщине человек на костылях? В кружевах? О какой ерунде она говорила? Может, спросить у Льва? Но что спросить? Знает ли он, что такое ерунда для Алисы? А вдруг знает?! А вдруг спросит, откуда Мориске знает?! 

Впрочем, Мориске было несвойственно метаться, как курице с отрубленной головой. Взяв себя в руки, он вылез из душа, вытерся и недрогнувшей рукой достал из пакетов вожделенные штуки. И с некоторым недоумением почувствовал, как кружево сорочки легонько цепляется за чуть шероховатые мозоли на кончиках его пальцев. Это было... неприятно. Он не хотел, чтобы что-то цеплялось. Весь смысл был в том, чтобы все было гладко, в конце-то концов! Будет ему покой сегодня или нет?! Еще двух часов дня даже не было!

Мориске с остервенением проковылял к раковине, над которой на полочке выстроилась целая батарея косметических средств его матери. Зеркало отразило его озверевшую физиономию. Кстати о гладкости: взгляд Мориске упал на его бритву. Он первый готов был признать, что бриться ему надо было далеко не каждый день. Ну как первый: еще вчера вечером он бы пнул любого тупого русского полуторарослика, который бы прокомментировал отсутствие растительности на его лице. Но после того, как его утром поймали на горячем, приоритеты у Мориске резко сместились. Да, он не брился! А может, стоило побриться? Яку в задумчивости бросил взгляд вниз.

Когда цель была поставлена, существование сразу стало легче.

Блядь, как страшно.

Через сорок минут он стоял напротив зеркала, рассматривая свое абсолютно безволосое тело. Что ж, что-то в этом было. Хотя голая мошонка выглядела немного жалко. Ну да ладно, кто ее увидит. Ну, разве что, Алиса. Но она видала и не такое. Наверное. Да нет, точно: она же сама ему чек пробила. Ну или на тренировке могут заметить.

БЛЯДЬ, МОРИСКЕ, ИДИОТ.

В голове Кенма, укоризненно качая головой, все шел и шел в закат. В зеркале Мориске застыл, пытаясь прикинуть, помогут ли в скоростном отращивании волос на теле средства от облысения его отца.

Ну, может отрастет.

К счастью для Мориске, он еще помнил про то, что действия помогают от мыслей. Вон и Хайбы действуют, не думая - а какой результат! А какой, кстати, результат? А, пустое!

Мориске смазал руки легким реанимирующим кремом с эффектом омоложения, чтобы не цепляться за батист, откусил ценники и спрятал в тапок, чтобы не спалиться, и натянул сорочку.

Скажем прямо: Мориске ожидал многого. И был прав!

Напряжение этого безумного дня сделало свое дело: Мориске буквально колотило от адреналина. Он не мог вздохнуть полной грудью, не мог отпустить край раковины, не мог отвести глаз от себя в зеркале. Алиса была права: сорочка была в самый раз. Нежное, кремовое, чуть эластичное кружево бюста плотно, но не туго, обтянуло его грудь, обозначив напряженные соски. Они ощущались слегка раздраженными – скорее всего, от лезвия бритвы, которым Мориске убрал несколько полупрозрачных волосков с груди и вокруг сосков. При каждом вдохе ткань терлась о места, которые Мориске раньше не считал ни особо нежными, ни чувствительными. Эти, неожиданно яркие, ощущения резко контрастировали с невесомыми прикосновениями батистового низа сорочки. Он был достаточно пышным, чтобы ткань едва касалась тела Мориске, еле ощутимо скользя по животу, спине, ягодицам, бедрам. В эту минуту Мориске понял, что в гробу видал подколки Куроо: он будет бриться и точка. Это увеличивало его аэродинамические свойства в полете.

Член стоял, как каменный, натягивая воздушную ткань. Смазки пока не было (да и Мориске никогда особо не тек до оргазма), а был соблазн обернуть член подолом, но ужас от процесса покупки был еще слишком свеж, поэтому Мориске задрал сорочку. И судорожно свел бедра и зажмурился при виде нежной порозовевшей кожи и члена, выглядящего как-то странно беззащитно без обрамлявших его раньше волосков. Мориске чувствовал, что на одной ноге долго не простоит, поэтому опустился на край ванны, прижимая к груди подол. Взять его в зубы? Он боялся испортить ткань. Заткнуть за эластичный лиф! Сработало. Все еще мягкими от крема руками он обхватил член. Мориске начал поглаживать ствол одной рукой, собираясь толкнуться во вторую, но еле успел прикрыть головку ладонью, потому что кончил стремительно, как не делал уже года четыре. Шок был таким сильным, что Мориске согнулся, практически ложась грудью на бедра, как умирающий лебедь Сен-Санса, прилагая последние силы для того чтобы не застонать в голос.

До встречи с Алисой было еще пять часов.

Стыд и совесть. Два этих слова метались в голове у Мориске ушибленным воробьем. Почему, как такое могло случиться, что он только сегодня понял, что их у него нет? Когда Мориске лицемерно сказал матери, что ночевать будет у Хайбы, та всплеснула руками, согласилась, да еще и дала ему денег на такси, чтобы он не тащился с костылями на метро.

К воображаемому Кенме присоединились остальные ребята из команды; Лев плакал, а внезапно материализовавшийся тренер Некомата покачал головой.

Алиса распахнула дверь до того, как он позвонил.

– Ты костылями прикольно так цокотишь, как маленький пират, – радостно сообщила она ему. – Я тебя сразу от лифта услышала.

Вот что с этими Хайбами не так?

– Нога сильно болит? – на лице у Алисы промелькнуло участие, но было заметно, что она сильно взбудоражена и вряд ли настроена на сочувствие.

– Терпимо, – скупо процедил еще не отошедший от "маленького пирата" Мориске.

– Я так сегодня обалдела, когда тебя увидела! Яку-сан, Яку-сан, вот даже если ты сейчас сбежишь и ничего у нас не выгорит, я тебе так все равно благодарна! Знаешь, Левочка так переживал, что у него и в волейбольном клубе не сложится! В прошлом году он дневник завел, переписывал туда Маяковского, про большого и ненужного даже кириллицей скопировал, хоть некоторые буквы и попутал! Мама очень переживала. А в этом году ничего – приходит и падает, никаких сил на глупости!

В голове Мориске последнее автосохранение произошло на слове "Левочка", а дальше стремительный поток слов Алисы просто вызвал смутное ощущение, что Льва надо упахивать посильнее. Если что-то непонятно – иди тренируй прием. В этой квартире, к сожалению, данное правило не работало, поэтому Мориске пришлось применить другой способ:

– Хайба-сан...

– Сразу разденешься? Или сначала кофе?

Почему он вообще решил, что метод переговоров сработает на этой женщине? Он еще у входной двери стоит, даже не разулся, в конце концов. И кто предлагает кофе на ночь глядя? 

Яку прислонил костыли к стене, стянул кроссовки и куртку. После всех обрушившихся на него сегодня испытаний страха он уже не чувствовал. Волнение – да, волнение было сильным. Но когда он поднял голову, то увидел отражение своих эмоций на лице Алисы. Та смотрела на его плечи и грудь, на которых под свободной футболкой слегка проступали очертания бюстгальтера, и в выражении ее лица читалась непростая смесь нервозности, возбуждения и расчетливости, которую Алиса даже не пыталась как-то скрыть. А может и не могла.

В очередной раз Мориске задумался: что же ей от него надо-то? Он не идиот: высокий рост или нет, Алиса была красавицей. У таких не бывает проблем с тем, чтобы найти парня. Наверное.

Но вот он здесь, Алиса помогла ему добраться до своей комнаты. В свете настольной лампы было видно, что большую часть пространства занимала кровать, двуспальная. Предвосхищая вопросы, Алиса с улыбкой сказала, что спит по диагонали, и Мориске в очередной раз испытал приступ легкой зависти.

Вдвоем они сели на кровать. Мориске отчетливо ощущал, что все их действия – это ненужная, скучная и тяжелая прелюдия, попытка к сближению двух малознакомых людей, и возникшая пауза, ее молчание и неподвижность, были некомфортными. Поэтому Мориске потянулся к Алисе, точнее, потянул ее за плечи, заставляя наклониться, и поцеловал. И это тоже было неловко. Конечно он считал ее привлекательной, и внезапный интерес с ее стороны ему льстил (несмотря на все нелепые обстоятельства его возникновения), но стремительное развитие событий выбивало Мориске из колеи и заставляло все больше и больше сомневаться в принятых опрометчивых решениях.

Впрочем, пока Мориске занимался ментальным самобичеванием, он выпустил из виду тот факт, что он уже сидел на постели с Хайбой, а те отличались потрясающей твердолобостью и умением избирательно читать ситуацию. Разорвав не вполне удачный поцелуй, Алиса не стала зря переживать, а встала и стянула через голову домашнее трикотажное платье. Мориске сглотнул, почувствовав, как у него потеют ладони. Под платьем у Алисы не было ничего. Она не выглядела особо спортивной – просто была худенькой и стройной, с балетной грудью и довольно узкими бедрами. Если бы Мориске был романтиком, он, наверное, подумал бы что-нибудь чересчур сентиментальное, что-нибудь про сияющую кожу и серебристый каскад волос, но в тот момент он просто чувствовал невероятное облегчение: слава богу, Алиса его и правда трахаться позвала. Он был так счастлив, что ситуация хоть немного прояснилась, что его не смущало ни полное отсутствие опыта со своей стороны, ни то, что у Алисы на его счет были какие-то скрытые планы.

Алиса, тем временем, опустилась на кровать позади Мориске, и обняла, уткнувшись лбом в его макушку.

– Сердце у тебя колотится, просто ужас какой-то, - в этом Мориске был с Алисой категорически не согласен. Ужас будет, если его сердце сейчас перестанет колотиться, а Мориске, по ощущениям, был уже на волосок от этого.

Алиса, как ни странно, замолчала. Мориске почувствовал, как ее руки на его груди разомкнулись. Потом его погладили по голове – как котенка! Возмущение было недолгим: Алиса начала массировать ему скальп, поглаживая то подушечками пальцев, то кончиками недлинных ногтей. У нее были крупные кисти рук, с длинными пальцами, которые нажимали, ерошили волосы, ласково массировали, неожиданно эффективно успокаивая. Каждый раз, когда ее пальцы спускались к его шее, едва заметно царапая, Мориске задерживал дыхание, а когда Алиса слегка задела его ухо, он не смог сдержать дрожь. Алиса явно не собиралась игнорировать его подсказки. Склонив голову Мориске себе на плечо, она губами обхватила кончик его уха, потом пробежалась языком по краю ушной раковины. Мориске знал, что у него горят щеки. Он смутно подозревал, что сейчас выглядит, как девица на бумажной обложке любовного романа. Или жертва вампира, которая, дезабилье, подставляет шею своему коварному искусителю. Мориске не мог определиться, смущала его эта мысль, смешила или все-таки возбуждала. Да кому он врал?! Возбуждала. И сильно. Алиса вылизывала ему кожу за ухом, поглаживая Мориске по плечам, а потом беззастенчиво опустила руки ему на ширинку, проверяя положение дел. Стоял у Мориске крепко, и Алиса удовлетворенно вздохнула, нащупывая пальцами застежку.

Мориске готов был поклясться, что услышал, как расцепяются одна за другой каждая пара зубчиков молнии. Звякнул болт, и Алиса слегка пихнула его в спину, намекая, чтобы он продолжил самостоятельно. Ерзая, Мориске спустил джинсы по ногам. Это оказалось очень легко: жесткий хлопок легко соскользнул по капрону чулок. Футболку с Мориске Алиса сняла сама. Она снова наклонилась, коснувшись затвердевшими сосками его спины, и слегка прикусила Мориске мочку уха, одновременно "шагая" пальцами по его животу вверх, по направлению к бюстгальтеру. Достигнув цели, она зацепила ногтями тонкую полоску шелковистой ткани, обхватывавшей ребра Мориске, и, несильно оттянув, опустила. Щелчок был едва слышным, совсем слабым и безболезненным, однако Мориске как кипятком окатило осознанием того, что на нем надето.

Собственно, надет на нем был свежеприобретенный черный комплект. Лифчик явно был предназначен для того, чтобы открывать, а не скрывать грудь. Две полностью прозрачные "капли" из черного кружева с ресничками, каким-то антинаучным способом закрепленные на тонюсеньких тесемочках (которые так и норовили съехать с плеч при каждом движении) и шелковой ленточке вокруг торса Мориске. Такие же бесполезные с рациональной точки зрения трусики, за которыми детали интимной анатомии Мориске можно было спрятать с тем же успехом, как за прозрачным полиэтиленовым пакетиком. Трусики были дивно неудобными, врезались в яички и напряженный член до боли, сжав их в положении, в котором они не были замечены за все восемнадцать лет жизни Мориске. Мориске боялся кончить от первого же движения ногами, не говоря уж о прямом прикосновении к члену. Чулки плотно обхватывали бедра, врезаясь ажурными резинками на силиконе в нежную кожу.

Алиса несколько секунд смотрела на Мориске, перегнувшись через его плечо. Затем она потянулась к животу Мориске, погладила его пресс, слегка ущипнула за складку кожи, собравшуюся из-за того, что он сидел, ссутулившись. Сместившись немного вбок, Алиса провела ногтями по ноге Мориске от подъема стопы и до самого краешка трусиков. У Мориске судорожно поджались пальцы ног, отозвавшись болью в травмированной щиколотке. Алиса губами сбросила с его плеча тонкую лямку, и, спустившись ниже, облизала напряженный сосок. Одна ее рука вернулась к нему на шею, поглаживая линию роста волос, вторая – накрыла пах, надавливая ладонью на яички, а пальцами через ткань потирая бритую кожу в промежности.

Мориске стоически молчал, но не столько от скромности, сколько от отсутствия воздуха в легких. По краю сознания скользнула мысль о том, что ему неплохо было бы и активно поучаствовать в процессе. С другой стороны, не похоже было, что Алису что-то не устраивает... Мориске эгоистично опустил руку себе на бедро. Господи, как же он теперь спать-то будет, зная на практике, как волшебно ощущается гладкая ткань под ладонью, как капрон плотно прилегает к обнаженной коже ног, как плотно, до ярко-розового следа, врезается чулочная резинка? Может, попробовать носить колготки под брюки? В дни, когда нет тренировок? "И если тебя собьет машина, то ты точно умрешь – не от травм, так от позора," – прозвучал в голове смутно знакомый голос.

Мориске бросало то в жар, то в холод, его бедра и живот напряглись, а пальцы вцепились в края чулок, пустив стрелку по одному из них. Он вот-вот должен был кончить, когда Алиса отстранилась.

ХАЙБЫ. Другого слова было не подобрать. Просто Хайбы. Лев, правда, настолько плохо Мориске пока еще не делал. Лев бестолковый, но безобидный, и он... Из спирали раздраженных мыслей, щедро сдобренных жалостью к себе, его вытянул голос Алисы:

– Яку-сан, Яку-сан. Вы вообще меня слышите?

Яку в ответ смог только пожать плечами.

– Яку-сан. Помните, я вам в магазине говорила. Ну, про ерунду всякую. Ну, что не страшно, если вам нравится всякая ерунда, – Алиса выразительно посмотрела на сползший бюстгальтер, – ведь всем нравится всякая ерунда. Разная.

Да, что-то такое Мориске припоминал. И искренне ценил ее понимание, но выражение лица Алисы опять стало непростым, взгляд потяжелел, а Мориске со всей ясностью понял, что вот он – подвох, которого он ждал целый этот гребаный день.

– Знаете что, Яку-сан, – тон Алисы не оставлял места возражениям, – я просто уверена, что моя ерунда вам понравится. А я, может, пять лет об этом мечтала и ждала возможности. А тут вы! Я такой шанс упускать не собираюсь!

Уже через полминуты окончательно притихший и снова напуганный, но все еще перевозбужденный Мориске лежал носом в подушку, а Алиса над ним энергично растирала руки маслом. Лифчик сиротливо свесился с края кровати. Вообще, по мизансцене Мориске бы сказал, что ему собираются сделать массаж. В секунду душевной слабости он даже оптимистично понадеялся, что так оно и было, а Алисина "ерунда" сводилась к неконтролируемому желанию делать людям массаж. Вон как здорово у нее получилось с головой, в конце концов. Мориске прикрыл глаза: воображаемый Куроо ржал, Кенма его игнорировал и даже Лев смотрел с непонятной жалостью. Нет, наверное не массаж.

Теплые руки опустились Мориске на загривок и начали разминать напряженные мышцы. К тому моменту, когда Алиса продвинулась к лопаткам, Мориске был уже в окончательном разладе сам с собой. Ласково и умело Алиса снимала накопившееся напряжение. Она не перебарщивала с маслом, поэтому, когда она время от времени наклонялась, чтобы поцеловать Мориске спину, кончики ее волос касались его кожи, не прилипая. Они невесомо скользили вдоль его позвоночника, пока Алиса не выпрямлялась и не откидывала их назад, чтобы через пару минут вновь наклониться и поцеловать – уже ниже. Когда она добралась до поясницы, Мориске был податливым, как тряпочка. Его разморило настолько, что он боялся заснуть, поэтому Мориске сконцентрировал свой взгляд на бутылочке с массажным маслом, стоявшей на прикроватной тумбочке. Интересно, можно ли заснуть, но все равно кончить?

Когда Алиса стянула трусики Мориске на бедра, освободив его бедные гениталии, он почувствовал непередаваемое облегчение. Как бы приятно и волнительно кружево ни сжимало его член и яички, эта модель белья все-таки слишком больно врезалась в разные чувствительные места. При мысли о том, что ему придется поэкспериментировать в поисках идеального фасона, Мориске пришлось сжать зубами свою ладонь, чтобы не кончить бесславно, и это после всех его страданий.

Теплые ладони тем временем сместились на ягодицы. Алиса терпеливо трудилась над его задом, а Мориске думал о том, что с его стороны было несправедливо подозревать худшее в девушке, которая ему еще ничего плохого не сделала.

Алиса широко развела его ягодицы в стороны. Кончики ее больших пальцев слегка раздвинули края его ануса.

ХАЙБЫ, ГРЕБАНЫЕ ХАЙБЫ.

У Мориске уже не было сил бороться с неизбежным. Он закрыл глаза руками и начал думать о Японии.

Он услышал треск разрываемой упаковки и щелчок, с которым открылась крышка тюбика. Затем между его ног скользнули длинные пальцы. Пока не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, они кружили у выбритого входа, скользили по промежности, толкались под яички.

Мориске шире раздвинул ноги.

Между ягодиц прошлись теперь уже обтянутые презервативом и скользкие от смазки пальцы. Алиса слегка потерла ими рельефные края его дырочки и проникла внутрь средним. Особого дискомфорта Мориске не чувствовал: пальцы у Алисы были длинные, но женственно тонкие. Однако он прекрасно знал (уже) эту семейку. Они не останавливались на полпути, поставив целью довести его до... до белого каления, вот до чего. 

Алиса ввела второй палец и попыталась их развести. Это было слегка неприятно, но терпимо... А, ну действительно, чего там ждать, давай уж и третий! Мориске зажмурился крепче. Ну что за люди? Алиса слегка покрутила кистью, скользя по гладким внутренним стенкам. Она чуть ввинчивала пальцы глубже, костяшками нажимая на колечко мышц, а в следующий момент отступала и, слегка согнув пальцы, наполовину вытягивая их из тела Мориске.

Мориске бы, наверное, скулил, но у него все так же наблюдались проблемы с голосом.

В какую-то секунду Алиса задела внутри что-то, что заставило Мориске вскинуть бедра. В результате она просто заставила его подняться на колени и продолжила трахать пальцами, старательно изучая его тело изнутри и уделяя особое внимание массажу простаты (ха, блядь, ха). Когда Алиса добавила четвертый палец, Мориске всерьез задумался о том, не планирует ли она в него втиснуть весь кулак. Почему-то эта мысль не ужасала, а заводила.

– Ну ладно, – внезапно Алиса остановилась и аккуратно вытащила пальцы. – Как ты больше хочешь: на коленях или на спине?

Что хочет? Зачем? В чем подвох? Мориске поднял из ладоней лицо и мутным взглядом нашел Алису.

Она стояла спиной к нему и располагала вокруг талии и бедер странного вида сбрую. Мориске не был уверен, что хочет, чтобы Алиса повернулась. Но, поскольку этот день должен был получить достойное завершение, она, конечно, это сделала, продемонстрировав силиконовый член авиационного оранжевого цвета, который она сосредоточенно пристраивала в крепление между ног.

– Тут его так непросто расположить, ну, чтобы он правильно уперся в клитор. Блин, как-то неловко даже это слово произносить, да? – Алиса смущенно зарделась.

Да, Алиса, да. Ты меня сейчас собираешься выебать огромным. Неоновым. Хуищем. Но тебя смущает слово "клитор". 

ХАЙБЫ.

Нет.

АЛИСА ХАЙБА. 

Мориске был справедливым семпаем, он в жизни бы не поверил, что Лев мог устроить что-то подобное.

Мориске уронил голову обратно в ладони.

– Ну, значит раком, – жизнерадостно подытожила Алиса.

Мориске постарался расслабиться. Нет, страпон не отличался какими-то бешеными габаритами – обычный средненький член. Но у страха глаза велики...

... А глаза боятся, руки делают. Алиса с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не ощущала, направила пенис к цели и легонько толкнулась бедрами.

По спине Мориске прошла крупная дрожь, кожа покрылась мурашками. Он чувствовал, как искусственный член сантиметр за сантиметром входит в него, пока Алиса не прижалась к его бедрам своими. Она застонала и на минуту легла на него, склонив голову на покрывало рядом с его головой и укрыв плечи и шею Мориске волной своих волос.

Немного прийдя в себя, она выпрямилась и начала ритмично толкаться. Мориске не мог сказать, что это было очень приятно. Как ни странно, это не играло никакой роли: он был перевозбужден так, что не знал, как до сих пор не кончил. Осознание того, что его имеют, что его имеет ДЕВУШКА, а он стоит на карачках с оттопыренным задом, в съехавших и перепачканных смазкой женских трусиках, перекрывало любой физический дискомфорт. Краем уха он услышал, как Алиса что-то недовольно бормочет себе под нос, а потом она перестала двигать бедрами взад-вперед и начала буквально втираться пахом в его ягодицы. А, ясно. Судя по прерывистому дыханию у него за спиной, Алиса-таки нашла самую стимулирующую для себя позицию.

Что было охуенно, так это то, что она одновременно нашла и простату Мориске, поэтому довела его до спазмов и всхлипываний, просто вжимаясь в него под нужным углом силиконовым пенисом.

Мориске почувствовал, что балансирует на грани и приподнялся на руках, собираясь дотянуться до своего несколько обделенного лаской члена. Этот момент Алиса выбрала, чтобы потянуть его за плечо на себя, заставив прижаться спиной к своему торсу. Потом одной рукой она впилась ему в бедро, разрывая ногтями чулок под резинкой. Два пальца второй руки она просунула ему в рот, слегка поглаживая большим пальцем верхнюю губу Мориске.

Мориске поперхнулся и кончил, так и не успев донести руку до члена.

Он буквально стек на кровать. Не было в мире такой силы, которая могла заставить его подняться. "А не надо трахать партнера во все дыры, если хочешь, чтобы он тебя потом довел до оргазма," – мстительно и несколько мелочно подумал Мориске.

– Ну как так?! – расстроено всплеснула руками Алиса. - Ну чуть-чуть ведь...

Мориске не мог ей членораздельно ответить. Да и зачем? Алиса уже начала действовать по запасному плану. Страпон улетел в угол. Она перевернула Мориске на спину и села ему на лицо.

Если подумать, во всем была виновата команда Фукуродани. Если бы Фукуродани не обыграли Некому, то Некоме не пришлось бы играть с Нохеби (которые тоже были от души виноваты), Мориске не получил бы травму, ему некогда было бы дрочить на кружевные трусы, он бы не отправился за покупками, не спалился бы перед Алисой и не лежал бы сейчас с влажной пиздой перед глазами. Вопрос: ему надо (попытаться) при следующей встрече дать Бокуто в глаз (и как это осуществить, учитывая разницу в росте?) или ему надо покровительственно похлопать Бокуто по плечу, потому что тому эдакие чувственные удовольствия вряд ли светят в ближайшем обозримом будущем?

Что делать-то сейчас? Мориске попытался скользнуть языком между мокрыми складками. Тут его схватили за голову, надежно зафиксировав ее в неподвижном положении.

– Так, нет, Яку. Сан. Все, никакой самодеятельности. Язык высунь. Пожалуйста.

Язык так язык. Это, вроде, было не слишком сложно. Так, по крайней мере, казалось Мориске, пока Алиса не начала двигаться над его лицом. Во-первых, потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, как вообще дышать. Во-вторых, уже через минуту у него заныла челюсть. В остальном опыт нельзя было считать неудачным: Алиса была так же чисто выбрита, как и он (но, почему-то, ничего смешного во взгляде на ее промежность Мориске не видел), она приятно пахла, а ощущение влаги на губах и подбородке посылало сигналы в пах, которые Мориске твердо решил игнорировать.

К счастью, пока Алиса трахала его в задницу, она практически дошла до кондиции, поэтому уже через несколько минут она задрожала, стиснула его голову ногами и кулем свалилась куда-то вбок. Почему-то Мориске всегда думал, что девушки в процессе соития грациозны, трепетны и изящны. Честно говоря, он был рад, что это не на сто процентов так, потому что справедливо опасался не дотянуть до устоявшихся стандартов "Tall, Dark and Handsome" для мужчин.

Вялыми движениями Алиса откинула одеяло и умостилась под него – по диагонали. Ступни немного торчали наружу. Это было... умилительно. Она похлопала рядом с собой, словно подзывая кота. Ну как иметь с ней дело? Мориске стянул трусы и чулки, загубленные, как его жизнь. С некоторым усилием он залез к Алисе под одеяло. Она притянула его к себе, обхватив как идиотскую гигантскую плюшевую игрушку (Мориске такие ненавидел), и удовлетворенно выдохнула ему в макушку. 

Да, не таким Мориске себе представлял свой первый секс.

Он закрыл глаза: на фоне заходящего солнца стояли Кенма, Куроо, Лев, Бокуто и, почему-то, весь первый состав Нохеби. Мориске с чувством показал им всем средний палец.

– Ты все-таки пиздец какой странный, Яку-сан, – сонно произнесла Алиса. – Хватит показывать неприличные жесты в потолок, спи давай.

И Мориске заснул.


End file.
